Speak Now
by I'm just me2
Summary: Maya loves Zig but he's getting married to a girl named Crystal. Maya needs to "Speak Now" or she'll lose Zig forever. Zig/Maya song-fic to Taylor Swift. Complete!


Speak Now

A.N: I must be completely crazy to be doing another Degrassi story when I already have one going but this is a one-shot songfic. I don't own Speak Now the song is by Taylor Swift and I also don't own Degrassi. The only thing I do own is Crystal.

Maya's P.O.V

I am not the kind of girl  
Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion  
But you are not the kind of boy  
Who should be marrying the wrong girl

"Tori I can not do this," I told my best friend as she pulled me into the church.

"Maya you need to tell Zig you love him and this is your last chance," Tori told me.

"Tori's right Maya. You so deserve to be with Zig not the wicked witch of the west Crystal," Tristan said.

sneak in and see your friends  
And her snotty little family all dressed in pastel  
And she is yelling at a bridesmaid  
Somewhere back inside a room  
Wearing a gown shaped like a pastry

"I can't believe this. I said black and this is dark blue," I heard Crystal's voice yell from the back-room.

Tristan took his seat next to Moe and Tori and I snuck over to the backroom.

We peeked in and I saw Crystal wearing a disgusting fluffy pink dress that was huge like a pastry cupcake.

I almost gagged looking at her dress then looking down at my own half silver half white dress that went to half-way down my knees and I had paired it with silver flats.

Tori wore a simple baby blue dress with heels and a clip in her hair.

"She looks like a pastry," Tori said as we moved and leaned against the wall.

I giggled and then said, "Zig would never want this wedding."

This is surely not what you thought it would be  
I lose myself in a daydream  
Where I stand and say

Tori took a seat next to Tristan and I slowly got lost in a daydream of me telling Zig that Crystal wasn't the one he loved and I was.

He agreed, kissed me, and we ran off into the distance.

Don't say "Yes", run away now  
I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door  
Don't wait or say a single vow  
You need to hear me out  
And they said, "Speak now"

Fond gestures are exchanged  
And the organ starts to play  
A song that sounds like a death march  
And I am hiding in the curtains  
It seems that I was uninvited by your lovely bride-to-be

The music started and I was snapped back to reality.

I hid behind a curtain since I had been un-invited to the wedding.

"This is more of a death march then a wedding march," I said softly wincing at the song.

She floats down the aisle like a pageant queen  
But I know you wish it was me,  
You wish it was me,  
Don't you?

The other girls came down then came Crystal.

'_It's a wedding not a beauty pageant' _I thought bitterly.

Zig smiled but it was a fake one not a real one

He glanced around and I knew he was searching for me.

I quietly slipped out from behind the curtain and Zig saw me.

He smiled a real smile and I returned it before slipping into the seat next to me.

"Well?" Tori asked.

"I'm going to do it," I said and Tori grinned before giving me a small side-hug.

Don't say "Yes", run away now,  
I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door.  
Don't wait or say a single vow,  
You need to hear me out,  
And they said, "Speak now".  
Don't say "Yes", run away now,  
I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door.  
Don't wait or say a single vow,  
Your time is running out,  
And they said, "Speak now".

Oh, la, la  
Oh, oh  
Say a single vow

I hear the preacher say, "Speak now or forever hold your peace"  
There's the silence, there's my last chance.  
I stand up with shaky hands, all eyes on me.  
Horrified looks from everyone in the room  
But I'm only looking at you.

"Speak now or forever hold your peace," The preacher finally said and Zig seemed to look over at me.

His eyes pleaded 'Say something' and I stood yelling, "I object."

Everyone shot me dirty and horrified looks except my friends and Zig.

Crystal's look almost scared me but I was going to be strong.

I only looked at Zig and he looked back at me.

Thinking of no other way to say what I wanted to say I sang,

"I am not the kind of girl  
Who should be rudely barging in on a white veil occasion  
But you are not the kind of boy  
Who should be marrying the wrong girl

So, don't say "Yes", run away now,  
I'll meet you when you're out of the church at the back door.  
Don't wait or say a single vow,  
You need to hear me out,  
And they said, "Speak now".

I stopped singing and said, "Zig I love you more then anything else in this world. You should be with me not Crystal."

Zig smiled and ran to me.

He hugged me and kissed me in front of everyone.

"Maya I love you two. I always have," he said pulling away then he sang,

"And you'll say "Let's run away now,  
I'll meet you when I'm out of my tux at the back door.  
Baby, I didn't say my vows,  
So glad you were around  
When they said, "Speak now".

"Let's get out of here," Zig said interlacing our hands.

We ran through the double doors as our friends cheered for the both of us and Crystal screamed and yelled.

We stopped at a park to catch our breath and we started laughing.

Zig kissed me and said, "I'm happy you were there when they said Speak Now. I love you."

"I love you two Zig," I said and we kissed again.

A.N: And the end. I think I did a pretty good job for my first songfic and I love Zig and Maya together. I wish it was them instead of Tori and Zig although I do like Tori as well. She's my favorite girl character in Degrassi after Maya and Imogen. Anyway, off topic here. Review please?


End file.
